Troubled Minds
by vixyanna
Summary: Harry potter finds himself torn between two, maybe three, men. What’s a boy to do? One day Harry wakes up in my Malfoy’s house after being a gang does some damage. Who should appear when he’s there but Tom Riddle and what about the new guy?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything to do with it…I just like to writ it the way I want it hehe

WARNING: this story contains rape. Though not graphic it still has rape. Also this is male on male. Gay. Slash. Yaoi. Whatever you want to call it. If you don't like it bugger off then!

* * *

Troubled mind

By Vixyanna M. Dowdell IV

Harry walked down the busy street his head down in concentration. He was out shopping for his aunt and uncle. They were supposed to be throwing a big party for the neighbored. Aunt Petunia had wanted to show of the new kitchen supplies she had gone out and bought herself last week. Harry was actually kind of glad he didn't have to be there. Knowing his family they probably would have forced him to do one of two things. Hide and don't come out for the rest of the remaining day or serve the food like a good proper boy, never talking, always smiling. He hated to smile when he was at that awful house.

Harry had grown a bit since he had been at his home, his school, his sanctuary. His hair has grown out long, since the dursly's wouldn't waist the money on it. He kept it back with a little piece of blood red cloth he found one day while he was out and about. His face lost its baby-face quality and gained a stronger delicate look to it. His skin became darker, as well as softer to the touch. Hi skin felt almost like velvet now. He still had glasses but he had been able to save up enough money to get him a pair of slimmer glasses that complemented his face structures. His body had become more masculine as well.

Over the summer his 'family' had let him do yard work for the neighbors. That's how he was able to acquire his muscles and the money for the new glasses. Unfortunately he had used up the last of his money for the glasses. He finally looked around to realize he was no longer in the shopping part of town but had some how ended up in the bad part of town. Harry cursed as he realized it was probably because of his musing that he ended up in this place.

He sighed and turned around as he tried to remember the way he came. He started slightly as he heard something move in the ally to his right. He turned his head towards the sound and narrowed his eyes trying to see into the dark. That's when he felt the push from the people from behind him. He fell forward, his face crashing onto the unforgiving concrete. His body curled up as he felt some one kick him swiftly in the side. The people then proceeded to beat the living shit out of Harry. Harry would whimper now and then when a fist or foot would collide with a broken rib or bone.

Harry tried to scream as he felt the gang pulled him up and start to remove articles of his clothing. He tried to struggle but the guys holding him up only tightened their grip and kicked him behind the knees. The leader of the group started to undo his pants as Harry screamed for help. "No ones going to come …not in this neighborhood." He said menacingly. The rest was a blur for Harry. His mind had shut down with only words seeping through his head. The only words though that he hears was, I can't believe with is happening to me.

When his mind finally came out from hiding Harry was barely able to move. They had taken the money and the food leaving him only his cloths. Harry shivered as he pulled on his underpants and jeans. Harry crawled into a corner in the ally and fell asleep. His knees pulled up to his chest and tears running down his face as he sobbed silently into the crewel night.

* * *

"DAMN YOU FATHER!" vibrated through the Malfoy manner as Draco stormed through the house. His father was pissing him off and he was about to show him just how mad his little son could be. His father had, unbeknownst to Draco, hired a few bodyguards to watch over the fiery teen. Draco had discovered the extra people when he had been saved when he had no intentions or wants of the sort. Draco had wanted a fight so he picked one, with the new wizard in town. Right when the other teen had fired a curse his way the guards sprung into action. Officially pissing Draco off even more.

When the other teen had stormed off in a huff at the interference Draco had tortured one of the guards into telling him who they worked for. Upon learning that his father didn't trust him Draco cursed all into leaving. Draco busted into his fathers study, the doors making a loud crack in the eerie silence as the slammed against the wall. Lucius looked up at his son a scowl firm on his face.

"What is the meaning of this son? " Lucius said as he put the papers down he had been reading and standing up.

"You know perfectly well what this is about. Why the HELL did you put those bloody guards on my arse!" Draco yelled at his father. The room vibrated a little at the force. Draco, when angered, would use his power to cause stirs in the magical elements around him. It was one of the many secrets he kept hidden at that horrid school of his. Keep a secret hidden gain an advantage over the enemy.

"Draco…" Lucius said warningly.

"WHAT!" Draco snapped back at his father. He was sick of how his father was always undermining him. His father treated him as if he was an incompetent fool who knew no magic what so ever. He was not a baby or a muggle! Draco turned and ran out of the house before his father could say a word. Lucius sat back down shaking his head in sadness.

Draco went to the only place he knew his father wouldn't look for him. He walked the bad streets of muggle London with his hands in his pocket and a back the fuck off stare aimed at everyone who looked his way. As Draco traveled the streets he kept his ears open for any strange sounds. He knew that if you weren't alert you could end up in real bad shape.

As he passed a particular alleyway he stopped. He listened quietly for it to come again. He heard it a few minuets later. Sure enough there was the sound of a crushed spirit. Draco sighed as he felt his heart go out for the poor person. Draco slowly walked into the ally as he white knuckled his wand. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw that only the person in pain was there.

He crept a little closer to the body when he realized that no one was going to come down there. His face turned sad as he saw the state the poor boy was in. though he was unable to see the boys face he could already guess what had happened. He picked the boy up and gasped in shock. It was bloody fucking Potter! Draco was so shocked he almost dropped him.

Draco calmly sat Harry down back on the ground and started to walk away from him but something struck his gut. He couldn't leave potter there. Not like that when who knows what happened to him, though Draco had a good grasp of what happened. Draco sighed yet again and walked back over to the boy.

His brain was having a war with its self. One side agued he is your enemy you WANT him like this. The other part would reply but no one deserves what happened to him. Draco shook his head to try and clear it. He stood there for a long moment before making up his mind. He looked down at Harry and turned his back to him.

* * *

I am terribly sorry that the chapter is so short but you see i'm visiting some one right now so I am unable to write a lot. I will try and make it longer next time. 


End file.
